


Wanting

by Dizzie67



Series: Want [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzie67/pseuds/Dizzie67
Summary: Cornilous Hickey had a lot of nothing to do,this was never more so true.He had never loved any one he had ever knew,this was never more so true.





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader

Silver tounge.

Cornilous Hickey had a lot of nothing to do,  
this was never more so true.  
He had never loved any one he had ever knew,  
this was never more so true.

He lays in the dark listening to the ice grind in to the steel outside the boat, a low scrapping sound that groans and growls in resistances to the enormous pressure, like one was moving heavy furniture near. 

All he can smell is the salts from the other men and sea as he feels nothing but the chill of the bitter cold, even now amoungst more than a hundred a frozen draft cuts between all their rows of hammocks and as if guided slices up in to the untucked portions of the blankets.

It had been like this for over a year and yet they're less than half way to this grand expeditions destination, at least thats as far as he had heard on top. Oh but he had sweet Billy, he was the only thing that was keeping him alive out here. 

He's never fancied himself a ladies man, not that had ever bothered him even as these addictive acts of debauchery had been cause to cast him away from his family. But he had also fancied himself a crafty lad, he had gotten far from the homeland and faired well, enough. 

He'd eaten better on the streets than back home, he'd eaten better on the streets than here as of recently, he groans wishing for somthing warm in his stomach, he was sick of wanting more having been born in to famine, always wanting.

Rather it be lust of the flesh or a greed to keep himself full of glutinous, he was always up for more, and thats what kept him on the move, and sweet, sweet Gibson, he honestly liked him.

Once the last oil lamp was dimmed for the night and only the ghostly gray glow of the moon amplified threw ice lit the boat, he would be on the move again on the prowl threw the cramped corridors on light bare feet making haste to satiate his ever wanting for more. 

He is only in his knickers as he slides against the walls tucked in to the cool dark crevices, he pauses at the sound of foot fall against the frozen swolen wooden planks that made this level of the vessel, waiting and wanting.

Billy boy had been assigned to teach him things on deck, though it had turned out to be quite the opposite, the simplest of "unattended" physical contacts while working, a receptive cut of his eyes to those big blue surprised ones, the flush in his cold pail face, then later on the warming of skin snug together on his small bed never remaining there threw the cold nights.

After a few moments of hush he turns a corner and is face to face with lieutenant Irving still in full dress blues for the fridged day clasping his bible tight to his side. He knew he could talk his way out of anything, but a part of him wants and another likes a challenge.

At first the lieutenant's face goes blanch as he drops his book, then brightens with a ruby redness illustrating his embarrassment as his throat swells in pure disgust, he waste no time closing the space between them all but backing the higher ranking man almost entirely in the neglected corner they occupy.

He goes to speak and irving cuts him off swiftly cupping his hand over his mouth aggressively hissing words at him between his teeth, swearing he would not give him the opportunity to use his silver tounge.

Copper head.

With nothing to lose it's easyer to choose exactly what to do, this was never more so true.

He smirks as he grabs his wrists to remove that gloved palm, he's quick to ask him a sly why, as the taller man shakes off his grasp their eyes snap together irving's infuriated stare burns threw him straight to his groan and he wants.

He's sure all the religious man's problem is want, for power, respect and after such time may be he longed for the flesh also, perhaps that was the fuel for his spite and obsession with his and Billy's interludes, he himself found religion a useless confind.

The lieutenant whispers his response telling him it's an unnatural blasphemy against god, as he grabs his wrists and press them up against the cool wooden wall tacking on that "it" was his mouth, still asserting controle over the situation.

But those dark eyes are swift and needy, scanning his lean form in the dark, he wants, especially to see the prim and proper man lose control, he imagines him punishing him for being a filthy heathen right here right now.

Irving draws him back to attention by calling his name, "Mr.Hickey why ARE you up?" He procrastinates his response licking his parched lips as he conjures up a fib.

Irving doesn't let him finish saying the word thurst before locking mouths in a forcefull push, he wants, he is receptive opening up to him like petals on a blooming flower and just as soft, the other's hold tightens.

They grind pelvis madly for a moment then the kiss is over as abruptly as it had started, the higher ranking man's face is full of color his eyes are lit up and confused, he pulls his wrists above his red head and presses his warm body up against his as he huffs unsure of what to do.

He feels the other firm up below growing in his breeches against his hip as he thickens threw his thin apparel also.

He curses and calls him a temptress and a snake, he can only try to stifle his snickers now, because he wants him now, but is doing poorly so hiding it and lets a sarcastic gasp slip.

Irving pauses amidst his debauchery then groans in utter defeat, he wants, and so does the lieutenant, he lowers his gaze to hide his amusement, his partner does so to witness the excitement between them.

He doesn't have to be told, he knows what he wants, he lowers himself to his knees before him to give the respect, then looks up telling him he can waste his seed in his willing mouth as penance. 

Irving visably gulps, hands trembling he takes a handfull of his red hair and for a passing moment he closes his eyes and waits to be struck, but he wants so he pops open his jaw.

He is rewarded hearing the shifting of his clothes, then having the orifice filled with somthing hot and slick, he wanted more than he'd assumed, he takes it greedly, he wants also 

He glares up the other's body he's clasped his eyes tight in denial lost in unearthly bliss, he licks and sucks like the serpent he knows he is then has the member taken from him almost embarrassingly so.

Irving signals him to get up and turn around he places his hands on the planks of dead trees afont of him, he trys to relax feeling the others cold cloth hands roving below pulling his buttons apart, exposing him to the Arctic air.

The lieutenant slithers in to his garment memorizing every curve and dip of his torso, he wants, he isn't surprised he's faced him away, but he wants also for power, respect and so much for the flesh, so he focuses on the grain and gain as his clothes pool at his ankles.

Golden boy

Cornelius Hickey has no respect for anyone not himself nor you.  
This was never more so true.

He parts his thin legs as far as he can with in there current binds, the holy man wants to much, not that he's unwilling to give but he expects this voyage to end quicky.

This had become a desperate act in a desperate place, but as always he gets what he wants, Irving has no cooth and isn't above lust, point proven.

He is not well practiced at the act he gets inside of him with only the lubrication of his salvia, and at first it pains them both some, Irving pumps fast and hard in to his posterior despite it.

The devote fills him more than he had anticipated or perhaps it had just been awhile since he had received, he doesn't care in particular so long as he gets what he wants.

A minor humiliation they can both share, he is spent to quick, his manhood bobs and weeps in tortured approval of the over all act.

The man behind him is quick to shake at the knees as he losses whats left of his convictions, this is what he wants.

In the lieutenant's efforts for completion he has contorted the smaller of them to gain as much access as he could all but bruising his wrists in the process inevitably wasting himself on his thigh.

He is satisfied, he no longer wants and as soon as his post-coital glow wares off he will want agian, to wash himself of this chaos this much the other is sure of.

As he turns swift on a dime he hears the religious man putting his garments in order feverishly still breathing heavly, when he bends to pull up his own clothes he's caught watching the other pick up his precious book, already appearing regretful.

Difference was he still wants though, and that much is visible, not that he made any attempt to hide it or to even act embarrassed, he wants the other to know he enjoyed this act despite his every motion of denial, he momentarily ponders if it was his first time trying buggery.

He looks up and cuts him a pompous winners smirk admist buttoning up, he didn't like being used, but he wanted, control just as the other, culpability was a comfortable bondage he could enjoy.

Irving frowns down at him then his entire demeanor changes he glares over his shoulder and past the thresh hold in to the dusty blue gray shadows at a figure in the distance, straing to see what he sees he sposts a slinder silhouette across the door jam.

He guesses they must have snuck up in the peek of their activity, the idea of consequence hampers his enthusiasm but yet he still wants.

He doesn't pray on silent moving lips as his reluctant partner does instead he smiles inappropriately as he always has finally cupping his manhood, while they hear the form closing in his pulse quickens.

His heart fluters when he rests his eyes on his favorite golden boy, William, how thoughtfull he must have seeked him out when he'd failed to make their appointment. 

the lieutenant scoffs at him as a faulse alarm then snarls at Gibson as he had the first time he caught them, then glares back at the other while that menacing slit of a mouth inches in to a slight curve surly hopping he'd caused him relationship strife.

The highest ranking of them clears his throat then tells him it looks as if he had some explanations to give his best mate before he dismisses himself leaveing them to squabble.

Black Widow

The truth is subjective to ones own point of veiw, and for Cornelius Hickey this was never more so true.

Left stairing at one another in an awkward silence Billy is the one who fears he looks like the fool, but only in the eyes of his Cornilouse whom he'd allready made it clear their aragment was purely for the pleasure of convince in the first place, his face is brightly flushed though.

He knows that much for now then good old Gibson would worry about the lashings again though at this point as he saw it Irving was as guilty as them both.

He subsequently spends little time wandering just how bad William's want is for him and if this incident would finally part them.

Billy looks disappointed, "I didn't figure you a whore." Ever passive his words are low and with out a true conviction. 

He doesn't posture back from him, he likes the little fire lit in his not lover, Gibson asks him flat "just how many are there" and he knows he wants the information either for a fight or to damper his lust.

He replies hushed while following the taller man back to his bunk, "the one, I swear, I succumbed to his advances to distract from ours, made it so we have our skin and can enjoy it to." he lets on that he still wants him also, he knows this is what he needs to hear.

William had tried to quit him the first time they where caught, and found he could not abstain just like the rats he hated so. 

Once in his quarters he gestures him on to the bed where he goes tucking all of his tight form in to a corner.

Gibson slides the cloth curtain closed and sighs as he disrobes, "we mustn't waste time we won't get this opportunity again with my up coming schedule."

He pouts asking him if that's all he was good for, being a whore and all? billy lays down with him and scoffs telling him to stop playing the victim, confessing he'd watched the event in its entirety then redirects him to put his mouth to it's better use.

They kiss despite what his tounge has been up to, he grabs handfulls of that curly blonde hair before dipping further below to continue devoring him.

Billy sighs as the other's mouthing his navel he says he hates this, his smaller counterpart pauses hovering above him on hands and knees placed between long legs "the schedule, me or yourself?"

Billy mumbles a weak "yes" as the other goes back to his usefulness passing his prick as they had already established earlier on in the year, licking at his tight bud, William washes up when he wants this, and he is clean. He wants.

His body twitches at the slick intruder and he staggers to continue talking "You'r toxic, like a small crawly poisons predator," 

He grunts as he adusts to the others digits digging deep still attempting to sustain a low and stabble tone going on "a creep in the dark with a disposition like that of a spider,"

Soon the other is inside and urges him to finish before pressing on "praying on others smaller creatures you see as insects." He thrust gently drawing out each stroke on purpose only picking up pace when he trembles.

After a bit of this he climaxes and so does his partner they are still as the connection between them softens, he cleans the creamy expansions of his torso with his abomination before William takes his best mate in his arms and they lay listening to the pack ice and their own breaths for a second before he rambles on.

"Cornilouse you only take and consume, but I can not stop you, litterly or figuratively though I'm very aware you'll surely be the death of me in one way or another" and yet he wants.

He likes hearing this, he only smiles inappropriately, the fact that Billy would prefer to stay in his web, thats what kept him on the move, sweet, sweet Gibson, he honestly liked him and wants more than secretive fornication in a frozen boat for them both. 

He was sick of wanting more, always wanting.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I must lay claim to my writing behavior I do not condone or encourage any acts of violence or incest, these themes that are only acceptable in fantasy and as disgusting daydreams no one should ever peruse a real life relationship after being told or telling the participants no. abuse is never ok if you or some one you know is the victim of violence you should reach out for help and call the cops. Also I do not own or profit of my miss use of these characters, in short all rights to their rightful owners always.


End file.
